In Love with the Enemy
by Angelica2020
Summary: Hermione only has one person to turn to after her hart is broken. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own any characters they belong to J.K. Thank you to The-Dragons-Secret for Beta reading my stories and putting up with my Dyslexia :)

Chapter One

Hermione Granger. She had always been an outstanding student, so it made sense that she became Head Girl. Her seventh and final year at Hogwarts was going to be a busy one

She was once again taking more classes than possible. The ministry's time turner stock had been destroyed by Dumbledore's Army's escapade. But somehow Hermione had managed to find her old one to help her through the chaotic day. Returning to the head girl's dorm after a long nights patrol, she sighed in exhaustion. She entered the common room she shared with the head boy. The head boy himself was sitting in front of the fire surrounded by books and screwed up parchment.

Hermione had covered his patrol after he had begged her to. As this in itself was a rarity, Hermione felt as though she owed it to him to help him.

According to what he had said to her, he was way behind on his Potions coursework. If Snape had been teaching Potions, perhaps it would not have mattered. As it was, Slughorn was on his back about it.

It was only when he turned to look at her that she realized she was still standing in the open portrait hole staring.

"What? Think it's funny?"He snapped.

"No, sorry, I was just…half asleep. Long night." She mumbled tiredly, walking towards her door. She felt no need to get into an argument; she just needed some sleep.

"Well, I won't be getting any sleep unless I get this done. I just can't do it!" He said, running his hands through his platinum blond hair. His ego was falling as he stared at the books and tried to make sense of them.

"Dr…Malfoy, I'll make you a deal." Hermione said, watching the blond screw up yet another piece of parchment. She looked at him curiously as if contemplating something.

"What's that, then?" He stopped, considering what to address her by."…Granger." He finally settled on Granger, before looking up inquisitively.

"I'll help you with your potions if…"She paused, deciding on what to demand."If you cover my patrol on Saturday."

Walking over to the sofa, she tentatively extended a hand for him to shake.

"Ok." He said, glad for the assistance even if it was from a bossy, buck-toothed know-it-all. It wasn't as if anyone had to know.

"Fine, let me change and I'll be back down." She said, heading to her room.

By the time Hermione returned to the common room, Draco had cleaned up the parchment that had been thrown around the floor and set his books up on the table.

"Granger, why Saturday?" Draco asked.

"If you must know, I have a date." Hermione said, taking the seat beside Draco.

"With the Weasel?" Draco said, wrinkling his nose, in disgust.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, it is with Ron. Now do you want my help or do you want to insult my boyfriend some more?" She asked.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled.

Hermione had never heard Draco apologize. She simply shrugged it off, knowing full well that he would insult her or Ron again. The two of them worked through Draco's essay for the next hour. They had done over half the essay.

"Thank you." Draco said, taking a gulp of Pumpkin juice.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him.

"Did you just thank me?" Hermione said, in shock. "Hell just froze over; Malfoy just said thank you to a mudblood." Hermione said.

"Shut up Granger, I mean it. I need to pass this class or I'll have to go work for my dad…Not something I desire to do." He sighed, a look of vulnerability passing over him.

"Now that does surprise me. You always came across as a Daddy's boy." Hermione said, flipping through the potions book and passing it to Draco.

"That's the last bit." She said, pointing to a paragraph.

"Thanks, and I'm not a Daddy's boy. I hate my father, but he scares me. I play the part of the loving spoilt son just the way he wants me to…in public. In private, it's a whole different story. Anyway, I think I've got this last bit. No point in both of us staying up."Draco said,, quite obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"It's ok. I like learning and right now, I'm learning a lot about the Slytherin Prince." She said

"I'm really not that interesting." Draco mumbled, scribbling a few more lines onto his parchment.

"Well, for the last six years the only thing I have know about you is that you are a spoilt, self-centred, Daddy's boy who would do anything to be better than Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends…and any other house that isn't Slytherin." Hermione said watching him finish the essay.

"I'm not like that…well obviously I am but…But that's not who I want to be, it's just if I act as whom I want to be I would lose everything and no matter how much I hate my father, I love my mother and he knows that.

"Would he really be that cruel?" Hermione said in shock.

"You've met my father; he would put a cursed diary in a young girls cauldron just to spite her family." Draco sighed.

"All done." He said putting his quill down and rolling his wrist.

"At least your father is still there for you." Hermione whispered, regretting it almost straight away.

"I'd rather he wasn't." Draco said, rolling up his parchment."Where's your father?" He asked after a few minutes silence.

"Prison." Hermione mumbled, not even sure if she wanted her enemy to know the fact her father was in jail.

"Oh, sorry." Draco mumbled. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it sure wasn't that.

"Don't be, he belongs there after what he did to those girls, but he's still my dad and he never treated me wrong…But maybe, at the time, I was too young, didn't peak his interest if you know what I mean." Hermione was staring into the fire burning in the fireplace and the way she spoke was contemplative.

Draco didn't know how to respond, he silently packed his school bag for the next morning.

"Granger….Hermione, I think I had you all wrong, listen if you need someone to talk to or even just to rant at, I'm here for you." He smiled.

"You know what. Maybe I had you wrong, as well." Hermione smiled.

"Good night, Draco." Hermione said, as she headed up the stairs.

One thing was for sure, this year was going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two –Tears and Tantrums**

Saturday came round quickly. Hermione had finished doing her make-up. It was amazing how just putting on a little make-up could enhance her natural beauty. Twirling, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked and felt beautiful.

Her eyelids were lined with some eye shadow; her lips looked plump and red, due to a gentle lipstick. A simple black halter-neck dress highlighted her ample curves, whilst her legs looked long and slender, as she wore black strappy sandals with a slight heel.

Slipping her wand into her handbag, she headed down to the common room. Draco was sitting on the sofa, finishing off some homework before going out for his patrol.

"Thank you, Draco. I'll see you in the morning." She said, with a careless wave.

"Wait." Draco called, pausing her in her stride. "You will need these." He continued.

In his hand, he clutched the passes required for her and Ron to go on their date.

She had acquired them from Professor Snape the day before with ease. Severus Snape had changed; the war had affected them all. If Draco could change, Severus could as well.

Hermione wasn't sure how it had happened but Professor Snape felt like an older brother. The war had tested their true colours and she had stood by Severus, just like her mentor, Dumbledore had.

"Oh thank you, would have been in trouble without these." She said, taking the two slips of parchment and heading back out the portrait hole, before Draco could even comment on how she looked. He had almost done a comical double take when he had seen her. She looked amazing.

She had changed; the know-it-all had grown up.

Hermione headed towards the main staircase where she was due to meet Ron at 6:30pm. She arrived five minutes early, allowing her to check her hand mirror to make sure her makeup and hair were still in place. Satisfied, she put the mirror away and waited for Ron.

"Hermione?" A voice came from down the corridor.

"Hi Harry." Her eyes skimmed over to his red haired shadow. "Hey Ginny. How are you two?" Hermione smiled, though it looked slightly forced.

"We're fine. What are you doing down here?" Ginny smiled, back at her, though a look of concern flickered on her face.

"Well, Ron was supposed to meet me. But that was twenty minutes ago; I think he may have forgotten." Hermione sighed, her smile fading.

"That sounds like Ron." She looked over at her boyfriend. "Harry, why not give Hermione your map and she can go find the idiot." Ginny smiled, before looking with concern at Hermione again.

"Sure. Here you go! If we see him, we'll send him your way as well." Harry smiled, before taking Ginny's hand in his own and leading her off down the corridor.

Hermione waited another five minutes before giving up and pulling her wand from her bag she opened the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She whispered and the map sprung to life.

"Where are you, Ronald?" Hermione mumbled, involuntarily looking the map over. She felt slightly bitter that Ron had forgotten their date after he practically begged her to go with him.

Her eyes skimmed the paper before finding his name in the first floor girl's Lavender Brown.

Hermione stared for a few moments.

'There has to be a logical reason that he is with his ex.' She thought, before she headed up the stairs towards 'Moaning Myrtle's' Bathroom.

"Hermione?" She turned at the sound of her name.

"Draco?" She said, putting the map behind her back.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade with Weasley by now?" He asked, looking her over once more for any signs that something was wrong.

"He seems to have lost track of time; I was just looking for him." Hermione smiled. "How is the patrol going?"

"Same old, same old. I'll leave you to hunt for the…for Weasley." Draco said walking off in the opposite direction.

Hermione turned to the bathroom door and unthinkingly she pushed it open. Staring at the scene before her, she found tears in her eyes.

Ron and Lavender were passionately kissing against the bathroom had her blouse half undone. From the angle, Hermione was standing at it, she could see Lavender's fingers fumbling about with the zip of Ron's trousers.

Hermione backed out of the room, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She watched the door swing close before turning to run, unaware that Professor Snape had just come up behind her.

Crashing into him, both of them fell to the ground. Without even looking, Hermione got back to her feet, the tears still continuously falling as she ran off down the corridor.

"Miss Granger! Hermione!" Severus called in shock. Not only, had she knocked him to the floor but she had run off crying.

They were friends now. Snape had become a teacher, people enjoyed learning from, not one they run away from. But Hermione was gone.

Severus made his way into the corridor, catching Draco who was just turning round the corner.

"Draco. May I have a word?" He said making the teenager jump,

"Professor, you scared me." Draco said, turning to face Severus. Looking at the look of alarm on his face, he spoke quickly.

"What is it?"

"I need you to go check on Hermione." He said. "I believe she's returned to the Head dorms; she appeared rather upset. She knocked me of off my feet and was out of sight before I could even get back up." Severus said.

"Why me, Professor? I'm a Malfoy, remember. I don't like Mud…muggleborns." Draco sneered.

"You do forget it is me you talk to. I'm no fool; I know whom it is you pine for and I think you may be the best person to help her. Can you think of any reason she would be this upset?"

"Not a clue, she was supposed to be going on a date with Weasley. I saw her less than ten minutes ago and she was looking for him as he was…"

"I think she found him, in the first floor bathroom. I will go investigate and you go and check that she is ok." Severus said, turning on his heel and heading back to the first floor bathroom.

Draco made one more, quick sweep of the landing and walked back towards his dorm.

Telling the portrait the password, he entered the common room to find that every mirror was smashed and Hermione lay in the middle of the room, her hands covered in blood. Her dress was ripped. One of the shoes Draco had admired earlier were now lodged in the large mirror over the fireplace.

"Hermione?" Draco said, not daring to move just in case Hermione's temper was still hot.

"Leave me alone." she sobbed.

Draco had never heard anyone sound as defeated as she did right at that moment. Even his father had not sounded that defeated after his trip to Azkaban.

"Hermione, I'm coming towards you, please don't throw your other shoe at me…or glass." He said stepping into the room, the glass crunching under his shoes.

"Please, just leave me alone." He heard her sob again.

"I can't do that. Your hands are bleeding; they need seeing to." He said.

He made it to her side in four strides. He could see now that she clutched a shard of glass in her hand. She had thin cuts from the crease of her elbow down to her wrist.

"Please put that down, Hermione. Whatever has happened, it's not worth your life." Draco said reaching for the shard of glass.

He saw her grip on the glass tighten, deepening the cut she already had on the palm of her right hand.

"Please, Hermione." He begged, kneeling beside her. He winced as he felt something break the skin on his knee but he didn't move. She needed to know he was there for her.

"Hermione. Look at me; no one will hurt you again. Just give me the glass." He said calmly.

Hermione didn't answer. Draco took a deep breath and moved his head closer to her.

"Please." He repeated, his lips inches from hers. Hermione didn't respond. Draco pressed his lips to hers, surprising her enough to cause her to involuntarily release the glass from her hand. Draco pulled away, to find Hermione's chocolate eyes staring at him in shock.

"I've wanted to do that since you punched me in third year." He whispered, carefully lifting her, carrying her out of the room and towards the hospital wing.


End file.
